The Guardian of a Second
by bloodyhound17
Summary: Rumor has it that a new region has appeared and is both strong and mysterious, what new challenges await. who is the mysterious champion and what are his plans for this new region. Naruto x mystery woman.(Hint not May as I promised)... stay tuned to find out.
1. Chapter 1: RUMORS

Yaaaaahhhoooo! This is the hound of a new round, howling with excitement, and the joy of the massacre! This is bloodyhound17.

I have something new to do and it's a pokemon-naruto crossfic

Naruto x May pairing

Okay let's try this out!

SPEAKING PATTERNS:

_Island Names/Pokemon names/Kurama speaking:_**Swag**

_Humans: _Sweed

_Demonic: __**Sweed**_

_Thoughts/and maybe even flashbacks: Sweedtastic_

_Calling of Jutsu/Pokemon Powers: __SWEEDALICIOUS_

_THE GUARDIAN OF A SECOND_

_PROLOUGE: RUMORS _

Rumors say of a new region, nine islands appear out of the blue. It was….demonic, remote, invincible. Has gym leaders stronger than ever before, making the gym leaders from the other regions look like tiny baby ants. Each one stronger than the last. Each island more demonic than the last. It is said that the islands were made by one man. He used strange powers to bring the very earth to the surface and instantly made the piece of rock sustainable to live on. The regions champion is said to be on par with the champion of Unova or even stronger.

The first island: **THE ISLAND OF SAND.**

The second island: **THE ISLAND OF HELL FIRE.**

The third island: **THE ISLAND OF WATER.**

The fourth island:** THE ISLAND OF LAVA.**

The fifth island: **THE ISLAND OF MUTATION.**

The sixth island: **THE ISLAND OF SLUGS.**

The seventh island: **THE ISLAND OF BEETLES.**

The eighth island: **THE ISLAND OF MANY.**

The ninth island: **THE ISLAND OF DEMONS**.

This region is called, **THE DEMONIC ISLANDS.**

**DEAD END**

Well there goes this new chapter, of this new story. Please review me or if you have questions or suggestions, PM me.

This is Bloodyhound17 leaving the blood… in your…._**CARE!**_


	2. Chapter2: SURPRIZE!

Yaaaahhhhooooo! _**This is the hound of howls, baring the blood on his claws, the result of the death…. This is Bloodyhound17 in the insanity and murder.**_

I thank you for your help I wish I was the avatar18. Okay now for my _prologue: rumors,_ I'm sorry if it was short, just saying for my future stories know that most of my first chapters or prologues will be extremely short. Also know that, all the things in the prologue could be either true or false depicting from the title _RUMORS._ So yeah most of it is true and I might change some things in later chapters. Also I am sorry for being late.

Okay let's see if I can do this chapter right.

SPEAKING PATTERNS:

_Island-Region Names/Pokémon names-speaking/Kurama speaking:_**Swag**

_Humans: _Sweed

_Demonic: __**Sweed**_

_Thoughts/and maybe even flashbacks: Sweedtastic_

_Calling of Jutsu/Pokémon Powers: __SWEEDALICIOUS_

It's no longer Naruto x May it's going to be Naruto X and a mystery girl shown in the future.

_THE GUARDIAN OF A SECOND_

_CHAPTER 1: HOENN_

Ash Ketchum and his best friend **Pikachu **continue their quest as they sail to the **Hoenn Region,** but right now there is only one thing on Ash's mind.

"Just try to rest **Pikachu**, as soon as we dock I'm going to take you right over to the Pokemon Center," Ash says worried, as static discharge comes out of **Pikachu's** cheeks.

_(At the dock)_

"Um… sir can you tell me where the nearest Pokemon Center is?" Ash asks the guard.

"I'm afraid this town has no Pokemon Center," the guard says. Both the guard and Ash look at **Pikachu** in worry.

_(Few minutes later)_

Ash tries to call Prof. Burch but his attendant answered saying that he was in the field and he will try to get in touch with him.

Soon Ash sees a speeding jeep coming toward him. The jeep stops in front of him.

"Are you Ash Ketchum?" the older man asks.

"Yes, are you Professor Burch?" Ash says hopeful.

"Yes, let me see…good I'll take you to my laboratory," said in a hurry.

_(Outside the lab)_

The jeep comes to a screeching halt right in front of the door.

"I got everything set inside!" said the attendant as the Professor and Ash run in with Pikachu.

They strapped Pikachu to a device that would take out all the extra electricity. It was too much for the machine, there was too much electricity and the machine malfunctioned and blew up. It seemed as if **Pikachu **was confused and it jumped out the broken window and ran.

"**PIKACHU!"** Ash yelled as his best friend ran off. Ash ran after his Pokémon along with Prof. Burch, who took the three starters Pokémon to help search.

But the attendant Joshua called out, "Sir, those Pokémon are for May to choose from!"

"Tell her to wait here and that I'll come back!" the Prof. called out as he ran into the forest.

_(In the forest)_

"**Pikachu **where are you?" Ash worryingly called out to his Pokémon.

Ash started to hear a sound coming from the bush nearby, hoping it was his best friend. **Pikachu** soon found his way out of the bush and landed on his stomach. Pikachu was in confusion thinking Ash was an enemy and let out a major discharge. Electricity went flying in every direction. Prof. Burch ran to the direction of the electricity, with a girl who was supposedly named May from before.

Ash goes to grab **Pikachu **but runs away in another direction. Unfortunately **Pikachu **starts to run off a cliff. Ash goes to grab **Pikachu **but is too far away. Ash goes to the edge of the cliff to see **Pikachu,** but disappears in a blur.

"What the...," Ash said in confusion, as **Pikachu** mysteriously appeared on his head.

"How the…?" Ash said in more confusion, but shook it off and went to grab Pikachu.

Pikachu was still a little confused, so when Ash grabbed him he bit Ash's arm, as the confusion slowly worn off.

"**Chaa," **Pikachu said in a way that meant that he was sorry.

"Its okay buddy, I'm fine, but how did you get up here?"Ash asks in confusion. Pikachu just shakes his head no because he doesn't even know. One second he was falling the next he's biting Ash's arm when he grabbed him.

(Time skip to the lab because I'm a jerk)

Ash, May and come in through the door to see Joshua talking to a blond teen

The blond teen turns to see the Prof. and Ash and May.

(Read Prof. Burch's dialogue in an Italian accent) "Ah, Naruto it is glad to see you my boy it is been so long, how have you been?" Prof. Burch asked the blond teen who was now known as Naruto.

"Yes it has been awhile, been well, how about you?" Naruto asked the Professor.

"It's been a bit exciting and explosive," Prof. Burch chuckled nervously.

"You fell in a Pokémon nest didn't you?"Naruto said in a disappointed way.

"I couldn't help myself," Prof. Burch said as he sulked in a corner hugging his knees. (What a crybaby)

"Prof. Burch you know this guy?" Ash asked unknowingly.

"Ash this is Naruto a friend of mine, Naruto this is Ash a trainer I recently met," said Burch as he introduced the both of them.

"Ash Ketchum, I'm from **PALLET TOWN** in the **KANTO REGION** and this is my partner Pikachu," Ash said as he greeted himself.

"Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze, I'm from **THE ISLAND OF DEMONS, **in **THE DEMONIC ISLANDS REGION**," Naruto greeted back.

"Oh, before I forget Naruto, did you get the special poke balls you promised," Prof. Burch questioned the blond.

Ash was confused about what the special poke ball was.

Naruto's eyes widened at the declaration and then remembered what the Prof. was talking about, "Ah yes I have the special poke ball for you, but do you have my things for the exchange?"

"Yes I do they are just in the back, I will go get them," Prof. Burch said with a smile as he left.

"So, Naruto what is this special poke ball?" Ash asked with curiosity.

"It's a poke ball that has the properties of some other poke balls, such as when you capture a Pokémon or return your Pokémon back into its poke ball, it will heal completely, getting rid of: poison, static, confusion, sleep and other statuses. When having a Pokémon in this poke ball it will live in luxury, there is a: spa, a comfortable bed, and a water reservoir to drink, and a playground, from where this is getting I have made the inside of this poke ball a paradise and will adapt to the type of Pokémon that is stored within. You can also store up to two Pokémon in this poke ball not capture, you can capture a Pokémon in the poke ball, but to store another you need to connect the button of its poke ball to the button of the special poke ball and there, your Pokémon has a friend to play with and obviously breaking the six Pokémon at a time rule," Naruto said as he finished explaining how the new poke ball worked.

Ash's eyes widened and jaws dropped and May's eyes widened. Suddenly both were up to Naruto with sparkles in their eyes begging him if they can have some.

"Sorry guys so far these are only for high ranking people like professors, gym leaders and the government," said Naruto being sorry for them. Ash and May's heads fell down in disappointment.

Ash's head quickly came upward asking, "If only high ranking people can have the special poke ball why do have one?" as he and Naruto looked at the new poke ball at Naruto's belt.

A few seconds later Naruto finally broke the silence, "Well I am the creator of the unofficial named poke ball so I get the privilege of using it."_(It seems there is another reason)_

"Lucky," Ash said as both he and May's heads dropped in even more disappointment.

Prof. Burch and Joshua and another assistant came in with eight big boxes and put them on a table.

"Here you go Naruto, here are some documents, poke balls and other stuff you wanted," Prof. Burch as he was heavily breathing and carefully not revealing anything to the two.

"Thanks professor," said Naruto as he snapped his fingers and three figures came running in and picking up boxes and left. _(If you don't know what they were then you're a slacker and an idiot(Watch the first episode of Naruto)) _

"So what were in those boxes?" Ash asked with more curiosity.

"Sorry kid, I can't say," Naruto nervously chuckled.

"Awwwww."

"Well see you guys later," Naruto said as the doors closed behind as he left.

Ash and May went to the door to say bye to their friend but there was no one to be seen in any direction.

_(Time skip)_

_(Ash and May decided to go to the Petalburg gym together)(I do these kinds of things because I am a jerk)(If I messed up something send me a death threat)_

Ash and May arrived into Petalburg City. May had to do something and left. _(How suspicious)_

_(At the gym)_

Ash and Pikachu finally arrived at the gym to find no one. They began to look around and found the battle field. _(I have no idea what they call it)_

"HELLOOO! I WANT TO CHALLENGE YOU TO A GYM BATTLE!" Ash yelled out.

"Hey can you keep it down, I'm trying to watch the Silver Conference," said a voice as a boy came out from the hallway.

"Hey, I'm looking for the Petalburg gym leader," Ash said eager to battle.

"Well you are looking at the one and only," the little boy said.

_(The rest is canon until May's parents come in)("I'm sorry for the skip my boss is a little lazy," says the author's assistant.)_

"Max what are you doing?" May asked as she looked in through the window with her mother.

"I was watching the Silver Conference, until this guy came in shouting for a gym battle!" Max complained.

"Oh and Max did you know where your father went?" their mother asked Max.

"Dad said something about meeting an old friend," Max said unsure.

Just as he said the halls exploded with laughter of two men.

"Hahahahahaahaha, just like old times heh Norman ahahahahahaha!" one man spoke out.

"Just like old times my friend, just like old times," said the man named Norman.

Just as the two walked in Ash and May were surprised to see Naruto.

"Naruto, w-what are you doing here, didn't you had to take care of something?" Ash said in surprise.

"Ah yes, I've already taken care of it, and I came to see an old student and friend of mine," Naruto said as he smiled.

"YOU ARE ONLY A YEAR OLDER THAN ME BAKA!" Norman yelled as he pounded at Naruto's head leaving a lump.

"URUSAI, I AM THE REASON YOU WON YOUR BATTLES, I AM THE REASON YOU ARE A GYM LEADER, I AM THE REASON YOU ARE WHERE YOU ARE TODAY, BE GRATEFUL," Naruto yelled back.

"Oh, I'm grateful baka-sennin," Norman said as he turned away and crossed his arms.

"Don't I get any respect?" Naruto asked as he sulked in the corner, while the people behind him sweatdropped.

"Well, it's been awhile hasn't it Naruto, how have you been?" May's mother spoke out.

"Its been great Mina, traveling to places unknown, making deals and getting good stuff to make a new base in Sinnoh, how you've been?" Naruto asked the woman.

"Been well, hasn't it been nine years now, and I see you haven't met Max yet, am I right?" Mina asked the blond jinchurriki.

"Mom do you know this person?" Max asked his mother.

Mina came down to Max's height and said, "Max, this man is Naruto Uzumaki, he is your godfather."

_**EPIC ENDINGGGGG!**_

_**This is very surprising even for me.**_

_**Oh and Naruto was put back into a body of a eight year old boy. Naruto still has his powers up to the end of the fourth shinobi war. I will tell other things at a later date. I am making a new story soon. Also can you help me make intros, just send me some ideas.**_

_**Bloodyhound17 out with a few dead to drag.**_


	3. Chapter 3: Er Mer Gird

Yohohohohoho! This is the hound of the hour aka bloodyhound17 coming at cha with the strike force!

Hey guys, I guess you been waiting for this update for a long time.

Bloodbrother7: Yeah you guys waited too long for this, I'm surprised no one unfollowed you.

Bloodyhound17: URUSAI!

TheOriginalTerrorist: Dude you're getting old because you are slow to update.

Bloodyhound17: I'M ONLY 14!

Bloodbrother7: Whatever just read the story.

Bloodyhound17: Screw you bro!

SPEAKING PATTERNS:

_Island-Region Names/Pokémon names-speaking/Kurama speaking:___**Swag**

_Humans: _Sweed

_Demonic: __**Sweed**_

_Thoughts/and maybe even flashbacks: Sweedtastic_

_Calling of Jutsu/Pokémon Powers: __SWEEDALICIOUS_

Hope you enjoy!

_The Guardian Of A Second_

_Chapter3: Er Mer Gird_

"GODFATHER!" both Max and May shouted in surprise.

"Yep!" Naruto said with a smile.

"Wait if you are our godfather, how come we never met you before?" Max asked giving a good point.

"OH we met before you just don't remember," Naruto said ruffling Max's hair.

"Well how come I haven't seen you before, I'm older than Max?" May asked with a confused face.

"Well, May I was your babysitter until you were five, because I had some business to take care of and whenever I visit your parents would say you were at a sleepover," Naruto said getting to May's level.

"I still don't remember," May said getting frustrated.

"Me neither," Max said as he too got frustrated.

"Hey Norman do you still have it?" Naruto asked Norman, standing back up.

"Let me go get it," said Norman as he ran out of the gym and came back with a small box, which was given to Naruto.

"May remember this little guy?" Naruto said taking out a fox plushy, making May's eyes widened.

"Foxy-kun, I missed you so much!" May squealed, hugging the fox plushy to death. "I remember you now Naruto-otooji!" May said as she began to hug Naruto.

Then Naruto took out a toad like wallet and got to max's level. "Gama-chan, I wondered where you gone to!" Max cried out.

"That's actually used to my wallet when I was May's age and was given to me by my godfather, now it's your," Naruto said with a eye smile. "Thank you otooji!" Max said as he tackled hugged Naruto.

"Hahahahahaha!" Naruto laughed.

"Now you guys remember me, I see you're finally starting your journey, and already found yourself a boyfriend," Naruto said with a smile.

"HE'S NOT MY BOYFRIEND/SHE'S NOT MY GIRLFRIEND!" both May and Ash yell at Naruto.

"Anyways, I got you a gift May, for your journey," Naruto said pulling out a yellow egg with swirls at the bottom out of his back. "This is for you."

"Thank you but what kind of Pokémon is it?" May asked.

"Well I guess you have to find out yourself," Naruto said making May once again frustrated.

"Oi, oi, Ash right, what are you still doing here?" Naruto asked the raven hair.

"What you mean, I came to battle the gym leader?!" Ash questioned.

"Well, how are you going to do that without any Pokémon?" Naruto said laughing.

"I have a Pokémon, my partner and best friend Pikachu!" Ash countered.

"Yeah but only one, I don't think you can win against Norman's three Pokémon?" Naruto asked.

"Wait how do you know I have only one Pokémon?" Ash asked the blonde.

"I have my ways," Naruto said.

'Anyways, I bet I could win with Pikachu only!" Ash said changing subject.

"Okay, here's the deal if you lose you can't use Pikachu the next time you fight Norman, and if you win I'll give you a Pokémon egg," Naruto said smirking.

"Deal, I know I can win!" Ash said with pride.

"Just so you know I always win at bets, doesn't matter what: property money, battles, Pokémon, lives, even my own life, I always win," Naruto said with a smirk.

"W-what!?" Ash fumbled.

"I'll tell ya when you win against Norman," Naruto said with an eye smile.

"I don't care if always win your bets, I know I can win!" Ash said with confidence.

(After the Battle)

"I can't believe I lost!" Ash shouted as everyone thought he finally lost it.

"Told you, I'd win, now go get some Pokémon, gaki, and I'm sure May would love to join you, Max will join after you come back okay," Naruto said putting a hand on Max's shoulder.

"Otooji why can't I go now?" Max asked his uncle figure.

"Yeah why can't he come with us?" May asked.

"I have something planned for little Max," Naruto eye smiled, making Norman's eye's widen.

"So you're having Max do _that_?"Norman said with worry and shock as Naruto nodded yes.

"Daddy what is he having Max do?" May asked who too was worried.

"H-he's having Max do something, that he had me do when we were little," Norman said in a shocked tone.

"Naruto do you think he's ready, he's too young," Norman said not sure.

"Norman, I'm not letting him experience what you did, I'm not having a repeat of that day, not again!" Naruto said slightly angry.

"Well you go on now May-chan I'll see you in a few days," Naruto says as he waves goodbye as May and Ash left.

"Come on Max, get on my back," Naruto said as Max got on his shoulders. "Norman are you coming?"

"As long as we get to race," Norman asked as he smirked.

"Max hold on tight,' Naruto said as he felt a tight grip on his shoulder. "Ready, set, GO!" Naruto chanted as Naruto and Norman burst out the back entrance of the gym.

(An Open Field Faraway)

In an open field a few miles outside of Petalburg City. (It looks like Team 7's training ground)

"So Naruto-otooji, dad what are we doing?" Max asked as to why they were out here.

"This place… is the where I became your dad teacher and trained him," Naruto said calmly as he leaned against a nearby tree.

"Trained him, for what?" Max said confused.

"I trained your dad to become strong…strong enough to defend himself," Naruto's said as his face turned serious.

A few minutes past in silence until it broke. "Norman go set up camp, Max come with me," Naruto said as Norman went into the forest, while Max followed Naruto into the middle of the field.

"Give me fifty push-ups, sit-ups and jumping jacks," Naruto demanded as Max's eyes widen.

"W-what I can't do that, I'm only eight years old?!" Max cried out.

"I was six and I could do one hundred each while wearing a total of fifty pounds on my body, now do it before I make you do pull-ups as well," Naruto said with more seriousness as Max got into push-up position and went at it.

After a half hour of warm ups, Max finally finished, falling on his back soaked in sweat.

"Max I want you to jog around this field ten times," Naruto said.

"W-hat, one time around this field is easily a mile, you're having me run ten miles?!" Max shouted.

"Start jogging now Max or I'll increase the laps," Naruto said threatening which made Max running.

"He reminds me of you when we were little, right Norm," Naruto asked the man that was above him in the trees.

"Yeah, you were bit of a sadist and a complete training freak," Norman sweatdropped.

(A few hours later)

Max finally finished his laps and collapsed as he was tired from all the training and soon enough he passed out. Naruto got out a sleeping bag and tucked him in and had him close to the fire that Norman made.

"Norman you're slacking of," Naruto said with a look.

"Being a gym leader and having a family does that to you, but you don't know that do you," Norman said smirking.

"I'm waiting for the right time to propose to her," Naruto said smiling looking into the starry sky, thinking of his girlfriend.

"I'm still surprised, I got married before you did," Norman said as he too looked into the starry sky.

"I like to take it slow," Naruto said calmly.

A few minutes of silence passed until it was broken. "Hey, Norman," Naruto said getting the gym leaders attention. "Will you be my best man at my wedding?" Naruto asked still looking up.

"Hell yeah man, you were my best man at my wedding, I want to return the favor," Norman said with a smile as Naruto smiled back.

(Next Day)

Naruto woke up Max by dumping a bucket of water on his head. "What the heck otooji, are you trying to drown me!?" Max shouted at Naruto soaking wet.

"It's time for more training, now get ready, you will be doing your warm ups," Naruto said emotionless, waking away, while Max paled at the sound of warm-ups.

(A few hours later)

Max finally finished his warm-ups and this time he had to wear weights. "You are a freaking sadist,' Max complained.

"Yep, I still got it," Naruto said with pride smiling at Max's suffering.

"Don't worry son I had to suffer the same exact thing when I did it," Norman whispered to Max.

"How long will I have to do this?" Max whined.

"Until May and Ash come back," Naruto answered the child.

"Dang it!"

"Now for your tortu- I mean your training," Naruto said smiling, as Max gulped in fear.

(Last Day of Training)

Max now looked the same as he did before, thanks to the seals Naruto gave him while he was asleep, Max also grew an inch or two taller. (I almost thought of giving Max a Shikamaru hairdo)

Max also got used to the training: climbing trees, (with his hands) running a couple of miles, (fifty miles a day) all while wearing weights, (which is fifteen pounds a limb, including chest) now today is the last day of his training.

"Max there will be no training today," Naruto said as he walked up to the raven hair. Max was shocked that his uncle figure was not having him train today since it's his last.

"Why is there no training today?" Max asked the blond in shock.

"Because your sister and her friend Ash are coming today, now come lets go at full speed, let your weights go I got new ones," Naruto said as he eye smiled as he disappeared in an after image.

"Hey no fair!" Max yelled as he tried to catch up with Naruto who was probably at the house already.

(At the house)

Both Naruto and Norman were talking about Max's training, seeing as Norman left the two alone after two days.

"So you're giving him that too, Naruto I think you are babying him a bit, don't you think?" Norman said sweatdropping.

"Who knows what will happen, I heard Team Magma and Aqua are acting up again and I also heard Team Rocket came to town, we need to be careful," Naruto said with a serious tone.

"Well I guess your right, wait what is Team Rocket doing here?!" Norman questioned surprisingly.

"Probably, trying to make an establishment here," Naruto said with more seriousness.

"Come on Norm, they just entered," Naruto said smiling wondering what Pokémon Ash got.

THE END

I HOPE YOU GUYS LIKE MY CHAPTER AND STORY

Oh and the special challenge of my story. Who ever guesses Naruto's girlfriend first will get a spot in one or two chapter.

This is how it works

*You need to have a fanfiction account to guess

*You can only guess once

*If you guess right, you can make up a character, the personality, gender, age, Pokémon he/she has. The way your character acts and looks, and I'll put your character in my story.

* The Pokémon are limited to the regions, Ash has already gone to and already is on.

There will probably be other rules but I'll mention them later.

Ja ne


End file.
